piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Humberto Diaz
|eyes=red |hair= |title= |alias=El Patron |weapons=Sword of El Patron Broadsword |ships=El Patron's ship |battles= |affiliation=Spain Spanish Conquistador |first=''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' |latest=''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' |last= |cause= |portrayer= |}} Humberto Diaz, also known as El Patron, was a Spanish conquistador who visited the Caribbean some years in the past. Biography He was the son of a wealthy merchant and adviser to the king of Spain. Using these powerful connection, he financed a lavish expedition to the Caribbean. Like many Spanish Conquistadors, he set out to find gold and riches, but ultimately he became know for his weapons. When he had spent even the large sum supplied to him by his father and the king he used his artfully crafted weapons as collateral to borrow money from many of the shop keepers on Padres Del Fuego. He also set up a base camp on an island called Raven's Cove. ''During this time he forced the villagers of the island into crafting weapons for him, for which they cursed the blades with all that was left of their life. El Patron used these legendary cursed blades in many of his conquests and placed a fair portion of the Caribbean under his control, by summoning ice, thunder and fire upon his enemies. In the end however, he sealed himself with his weapons, his loyal crew and his ship, inside his mines in the Cove as the rest of the crew mutineed against him. The mutiny crew were cursed to remain inside the mines as their ghosts haunt it eternally. When he left without repaying this debt the legend of these weapons grew, even into centuries ahead of his time, until both Jolly Roger and Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company thirsted to harness their power. Jolly Roger not only wanted the weapons for himself, but he wanted to make sure these items could not be used against him. He sent his loyal minions to find the location of weapons after the Invasion of Padres del Fuego was unsuccessful in finding it. Lord Beckett and the Jolly Roger loyalists later discovered that the weapons were not on Padres Del Fuego, but on ''Raven's Cove. Roger's undead army and Lord Beckett's men fought a bloody battle over the weapons and both sides retrieved some of them. The Great stockpile of weapons included Lost Weapons of the Inquisition; Sacred Weapons; that of the ones cursed by Darkfire and Bloodfire; Voodoo enchanted objects; Weapons of the Seven Seas; Navigational Relics; and Legendary Weapons that were cursed by dead souls, including the Lost Sword of El Patron. However, the mysterious powerful Cursed Blades were not found until much later. However as time passed, news began to spread of certain Cursed Blades of El Patron. They were said to summon the elements of Thunder, Fire and Ice upon enemies. Jack Sparrow soon found out that these weapons were the only way he could defeat Jolly Roger, because at that time Roger was forcing Jack to come out of hiding (by carrying out a rum blockade). Jack soon organized buccaneers to sail to Raven's Cove to find it. The island was haunted by ghosts of those who were killed during the battle there, or who were tortured to the afterlife by Jolly. The pirates soon helped the friendly ghosts there, who in turn gave them the key to an elevator to take them to El Patron's Mine. The Mines of El Patron were cursed by ghosts of his former crew amongst other spectral non-mortals. A ghost named Dr. Bellrogg, and his ghostly Royal Navy friend Kudgel guarded a large door into a chamber were lay El Patron's ship. The pirates managed to get in only to find the ship haunted by El Patron himself, along with loyal members of his crew. As a battle ensued, the conquistador was finally defeated, and his weapons were looted. But a curse seemed to follow the hands of the owners of the discovered blades... Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' See also *El Patron at Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Category:Conquistadors Category:Deceased individuals Category:Swordsmen Category:Spaniards Category:Ghosts